


Expectation

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality is sometimes better than John's expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectation

John knew it was inevitable. Not even he could repress and deny his feelings indefinitely.

In those rare instances when he allowed himself to imagine his first kiss with Rodney it was always wrapped up in danger and/or death – some situation where he could blame the intensity of the moment, the animalistic surge of adrenaline. Or at least have death to save him from the consequences of his actions.

Maybe it was that expectation that left him vulnerable, made it possible for his body to act without any input from him, because one minute he was watching Rodney dance around his quarters – literally shimmying with the pure joy of having forced John into checkmate – and the next he had the other man pulled into his lap and a soft, laughing mouth pressed gently to his own.

And this too was nothing like he’d ever imagined. Rodney didn’t pull back in shock or disgust; he didn’t gasp in happy surprise and bully his way into John’s mouth. Instead he lifted both of his hands to frame John’s face, right thumb feathering over the line of John’s jaw and up to flick over the sensitive skin just below his ear and kissed back through the curve of his smile – warm and chaste and ordinary as breathing. John let go of expectation and tasted joy, hope and the promise of things to come.


End file.
